Never Have I Ever
by Lois117
Summary: I'm back! With a new story where the Lab Rats crew and the Victorious crew, along with Sam, Dice, and Mary, decide to play a game called "Never Have I Ever." I know that this game might be old, but you, as readers, can send in your "Never have I ever..." statements. I might make some of these a dare. There will be some AdamXCat and ChaseXOC due to my last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners, it is me, Lois117. I have been in a long break because my school and stuff. So, anyways I want to do something different. It's not a romantic story, it's a story of the Victorious, Sam and Cat, and The Lab Rats (only the teens, except Sabrina) playing "Never Have I Ever." My character, Mary, will be playing as well. You can send in your own never have I ever statement by either PM or in the reviews, hey, maybe I can dare them to do some in the story. I will see you later.**

**I don't own Victorious, Sam and Cat, or Lab Rats**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday, and Tori invited everyone to her house, mainly because she was bored. Tori heard a knock at the door and when she opened it, everyone was there. "Hey guys, glad you could come."

"Thanks, Tori," Chase said and everyone just went inside into the living room.

"Where are Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos?" asked Bree "I thought they would be here," . She was still crushing on those guys.

"They have to work all day, and Katie has to get some investors for her side business," said Trina. Tori and Trina was also hoping that they would come, even Katie, but they had other stuff to do. Mary was watching a video of Youtubers playing "Never Have I Ever" until a thought occurred to her

"Hey guys, we should play 'Never Have I Ever.'" The bionics were confused because they have never heard of that game before

"What's 'Never Have I Ever?'" asked Adam.

André explains "It's a game where everyone puts 10 fingers up and someone says something they never did, but if anyone in the game says that they have done it they have to put a finger down. If you have no more fingers then you're out. The person with the most fingers wins."

"Why not? There's nothing better to do here anyways," says Jade, "plus it can reveal some secrets about each other." Everyone was starting to look nervous, but then everyone, regretfully, agrees to it. Everyone sat in a circle with 10 fingers up.

Tori started it off "Never have I ever…um…been underwater without an air tank for more than a minute." Adam had to put a finger down.

Cat asked, "You've been underwater for more than a minute?"

"Yeah, Bree and Chase sent me underwater to save a submarine. We were on a ship hiding from Principal Perry because she found out we were bionic, but then we got caught by the captain, so he called the police, but no one was able to save a submarine we overheard. At first we couldn't do it because we didn't want to reveal our bionics, but then we all decided to save it after all. Bree tied up the crew, Chase turned on his GPS, and I just dove underwater using my super strength to push the submarine up. Luckily I was able to breathe underwater because it was a new ability."

Cat started to hug him ,"You were so brave"

then Adam added ,"Although, I don't know if Bree and Chase knew that I could breathe underwater before they sent me down there." Everyone glared at them, and Cat threw a pillow at them.

Adam would continue the game, "Ok, never have I ever ridden a motorcycle before."

Dice explained, "It has to be something you never done before, not something you already did."

"Oh, ok, then never have I ever…sang on stage."

Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, André, Cat, Mary, Robbie, and Sam had to put a finger down.

Tori complained, "Ok, that's not fair because you know that we sing. New rule, it can't be anything you know about the person. It has to be random."

Everyone groans and Leo says, "Alright, never have I ever…got my hair cut off."

Bree and Cat had to put a finger down. Everyone looked at the two shocked "When did you girls get your hair cut off?" asked Sam.

Cat said, "I accidentally waxed Jade's eyebrows off, and she got so mad that when I fell asleep during study hall, she cut off all of my hair." It was Adam's turn to hug her.

It was Bree's turn to explain, "I just got back from the hair salon because it was going to be school picture day, and out of nowhere, Adam's lasers chopped off half of my hair."

Everyone started to laugh. Bree continued with the game "Never have I ever gone skydiving before."

Sam had to put a finger down "It was when Carly, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, Spencer, and I were flying to Japan in this shitty looking plane, and when we were flying over Japan, the guy in charge of the plane had to make us jump off the plane. So everyone jumped off the plane, with parachutes and goggles, and we ended up in the desert part of Japan," explained Sam. Everyone was a bit shocked, but Sam continued, "Never have I ever…been to Antarctica."

Adam, Bree, and Chase had to put a finger down for that one.

Robbie asked, "Why were you guys in Antarctica?"

Everyone stared at Chase

"Well…Mr. Davenport needed sitanium for a new invention, but an avalanche was going to happen which was going to make it lost forever, so I went on my own because I wanted to feel useful. Apparently when I was done getting the samples, I was trapped in an avalanche."

Everyone, especially Mary, gasped and was shocked. Mary said, "At least Adam and Bree came to save you, right?"

"Yes, I was saved, but not from them."

"What do you mean?"

"When we got to the sitanium site, he wasn't there. All we were able to find was his com set," said Bree. Dice asked, "Then, if Adam and Bree didn't save you, who did?"

"You guys remember Douglas, right?" asked Chase. Everyone nodded.

"Back then, he wasn't always a nice guy. He saved me just so that he can get me to join him to get revenge on Mr. Davenport, but he also wanted to have me back as a son, and he did give me a choice to leave, but he offered me to upgrade my chip so that I can have Adam and Bree's abilities, maybe more. When everyone got to the lab, I had to make them believe I was with Douglas, luckily, Leo came in with the cryoblaster and I doubled crossed Douglas, and I used it to freeze him in a block of ice."

Everyone was shocked and it was silent until Beck broke the silence, "do you guys want to keep playing this game? I mean, that is a pretty intense story."

"It's fine, besides, I'm glad that I just got it out there," said Chase.

Mary, worriedly, asked, "Are you sure, babe? We can stop if you want."

Chase reassured her, "it's totally cool. Ok, never have I ever…done anything totally illegal, except for being bionic."

Jade, Cat, Sam, Dice, and Adam put a finger down. "Care to explain?" asked Chase.

Jade retorted, "Do you really want to know all the illegal shit we did?"

"I think I'll pass," said Chase.

Jade continued the game "Never have I ever…laughed so hard that I started to puke."

Mary put a finger down for that one "I was watching people play 'Cards against Humanity' and I laughed so hard that I threw up."Everyone started to laugh at that part until Mary said, "Never have I ever been naked or half naked in public"

Leo, Robbie, and Cat had to put a finger down for that one.

Leo explained, "When I got out of the gym shower, all of my clothes were gone, so I had to ask Adam, Bree, and Chase for help, and I soon learned that Trent stole my clothes."

Robbie explained, "I was actually half naked in public twice, one where Beck, André, Jade, and Tori stole my clothes and took pictures of me and threatened to post them on The Slap unless I took down Robbarazzi. Another time was where Cat and I were wearing pajelehoochis and we were walking down a street at night, and we bumped into these thugs, and they knew about the pajelehoochis, so they stole them from us, and we were left with only our underwear. We had to roll down inside a trash can to our house."

Cat continued with the game, "I got one! Never have I ever driven a monster truck"

Adam had to put a finger down for that one, "Mr. Davenport left me at a car dealer's shop and the guy offered me this AWESOME monster truck. It was so huge that I was able to crush two, maybe three, cars, a mail box, and a mail truck. At first, Mr. Davenport was all for it, until we crashed into the school during Tasha's speech for PTA president. She lost to Perry and we had to give the monster truck to her in order to pay for the damages."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think so far? Review or PM me any suggestions.**

**Scoreboard:** Tori: 9, Trina: 9, André: 9, Robbie: 8, Beck: 9, Jade: 8, Cat: 6, Sam: 6, Dice: 9, Adam: 6, Bree: 8, Chase: 9, Leo: 9, and Mary: 8

**For every chapter I do, I will post a scoreboard at the end so that you guys can see who's winning and who's losing. If you want someone to win or lose, then please send in your suggestions. I will be posting these chapters on the weekends, maybe on Fridays and no school days, because I have to come home late from after school. Before I forget, I made a poll about Adam and Cat, so check it out. Ok, that is all for today, Shane Dawson, would you care to say goodbye**

**Shane Dawson: sure, bye (does his usual goodbye hand kiss)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new installment of NEVER. HAVE. I. EVER! And with me is Shane Dawson as Shanaynay**

**Shanaynay: Hey gutter sluts and bubble butts, I'm Shanaynay, along with Lois117 here, and we're back!**

**Lois117: Thanks to an author who writes one of my favorite romance category, Chase and OC, who happens to be BasicTVObsessor22. Oh, something I have in common with this person is that we watch TV a lot.**

**Shanaynay: And she was awesome to put in a _special_ "Never have I ever…" thing, if you all know what I mean, even though that was going to be my idea.**

**Lois117: Really? You can think?**

**Shanaynay: BITCH! You best shut the fuck up, and watch what you fuckin say! (Shows her gun)**

**Lois117: Really bitch?! (Shows her gun)**

**Shanaynay: Yeah bitch!**

**They start to aim the guns at each other and everyone would break them apart.**

**Douglas: Can we not have another gun fight, Shanaynay?**

**Shanaynay: I'm about to bust a cap in everyone's asses!**

**Lois117: Not if I bust a cap in your ass first!**

**Tori: Ok, while we straighten this out, enjoy the story**

* * *

"Alright, who should go next?" Asks Adam

"Oh, I know," says Mary, "Never have I ever… ok this is going to be crazy, but never have I ever gone to second base."

Jade, Beck, Sam, Tori, and, surprisingly, Adam and Cat put their fingers down. Every had their mouths open, surprised that the very sweet, childish, and innocent Cat and the very simple minded, childish, bionic Adam lost their virginities, possibly to each other.

Trina asks, "To whom?"

Jade answers, "To Beck."

"To Jade," answers Beck.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "To Freddie."

Bree asks, "Wait, wait, wait, Freddie Benson? The guy you kept calling Fredwad? That Freddie?"

"Yeah, it was when I was visiting him in Seattle and his mom was out, and things just happened. What about you, Tori? Who did you lose it to?"

"It was James. While mom and dad were away and Trina was at Nozus, James came over and things just happened. Enough about me, what about you, Cat?"

"Yeah, no one would have expected that you could have done anything with anyone," says André.

Cat took a deep breath, looked at Adam and then back at everyone. She was so nervous to be talking about this kind of stuff, due to the fact that she doesn't even talk about puberty with Dice. Adam nodded and Cat finally answered, "I lost it to Adam."

"WHAT?!" everyone asks. Their suspicions were true about Cat and Adam losing their virginity to each other. Bree, Chase, and Leo didn't know if they even wanted to hear when or how it happened because their BROTHER did it with their friend.

"When and how did this happen? And give out details," says Jade.

"NO," shout Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"We can't hear any details!" says Chase.

"Why not? Aren't you guys as curious as we are?"

"Ok, let's make this clear. She lost her virginity to our BROTHER. We can't handle picturing anything graphic like 'caressing,' 'touching,' or even 'using tongue.'" Says Leo which causes Bree to groan

"Ok, how about if you tell us when this happened without too much details," says Tori.

Cat takes a deep breath and says, "Well, you guys came back early from a mission, and I wanted to see if Adam was ok because you almost died. I waited in his room, and when he came in, he had cuts on the upper part of his body. I asked 'what happened?'"

"I said that some guys snuck up on me and tried to stab me with their knives. Luckily I was able to fight them off, but it left some cuts on me." Says Adam

"So, I sat him down, took off his mission suit, and got a wet rag to clean off the blood. I then noticed that he had a toned body, so I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Next thing I know, I woke up next to him."

"It was the coolest night of my life. I didn't even know what I was doing, until I was actually doing _it_." Adam says as they both smile.

Everyone was silent. They could not believe that Cat and Adam lost their virginity to each other.

"Ok, never have I ever broken a bone," Cat says as everyone comes back from shock. Tori, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Sam, Dice, Adam, Chase, and Leo had to put a finger down.

"I broke my arms when I was fighting 'The Gorilla" at 'The Gorilla Club, sadly, I lost a part in a movie, but at least I won against the gorilla" says Tori.

"Freddie and I fell into a tank of Kansas tuna fish."

"Aren't Kansas tuna fish carnivores and eat any meat, even human?" asks Chase.

"Yeah, and we had to get sent to the hospital with a full body cast. What about, you Beck?"

"I was riding my bike, and I wasn't looking, so I got run over by a drunk driver. I was in the hospital for a month. What about you, Jade?"

"Well, I was walking through an alley way, and these thugs totally got me by surprise and took my money and beat me up, but what they didn't know is that I never get beat that easily, so I beat them up, and called the cops on them. They broke my ribs though, so I got sent to a hospital." Answers Jade, "What about you, Sam?"

"I was still in juvey, and this huge girl walked up to me and just punched me square in the face, so I grabbed her arm and I was able to pull out of its socket, but she used her other arm to punch my knee so hard that she bent my leg, but I was able to put her in a choke lock. It took like ten guards to break up the fight. What about you Dice?"

"I was eight years old, and I was on the top of my roof in my old house because my friends dared me to use a garbage bag as a parachute, so I jumped off the roof and the garbage bag did nothing at all, so I had broken limbs. You're turn, Adam."

"Ok, Chase was going to prank me by using a snare trap, and he got me, but I was able to use my heat vision to free myself, but I hit the lab desk first before hitting the floor, which dislocated my arm, and Leo even fainted."

Everyone laughs at Leo, which makes him glare at everyone.

Robbie then asks, "Ok, how did you break a bone, Leo?"

"I was running away from Victor Krane and S-1 because he found me and Douglas hiding out in the school, so I had to run for help, but S-1 used her bionics to make a beam fall on my arm, completely crushing it. Doctors said I that my arm would never heal, but Douglas took me to his old hideout and gave me a bionic arm. It was the only way to fix it."

Everyone stays silent for a second until Mary asks, "Who's S-1?"

"She's Krane's evil bionic assistant who thinks Chase is cute," says Bree

Mary gets mad and says, "Oh she's dead man…err woman. I don't know I'll just call her a bitch. No one calls my man cute except me." Everyone laughs. Mary asks, "Ok, Chase, how did you break a bone?"

"Well, Adam created this game called 'Bionic Brother Toss' and, sadly, I was the one getting tossed all the time. So, every time he would toss me, I would break any limb that would hit a wall or ceiling." Chase says as everyone laughs, even Adam.

"That has got to be one of the best games I have ever made." Adam says as Bree and Leo agree.

"Yeah, another way for me to see you hurt." Bree says.

* * *

**Alright, chapter two is finished. I would like to thank BasicTVObsessor22 for their "Never have I ever…" statement. If you guys want to see your "Never have I ever…" statements, then please review while there's still time. Score board time!**

**Tori**: 7, **Trina**: 9, **André**: 9, **Robbie**: 7, **Beck**: 7**, Jade**: 6, **Cat**: 5, **Sam**: 4, **Dice**: 8, **Adam**: 4, **Bree**: 8, **Chase**: 8, **Leo**: 8, and **Mary**: 8


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet, chapter three is on its way. Ok, so I would like to apologize to everyone about my actions with Shanaynay and my behavior, I even had to give her 10 pounds of weed to Shanaynay in exchange for her forgiveness. I've also been taking therapy sessions from Leonard from **_**The Big Bang Theory**_**.**

**Leonard: She pays me 100 dollars a session, how can I pass that up. Plus my mom and most of my college courses would teach me about the human behavior.**

**Lois117: Hey, when you're an author, you can imagine yourself rich and have therapy sessions with whom ever.**

**Leonard: Turns out, she has used that opportunity to take out her anger and depression on someone else than on the person who inflicted those emotions on her in the first place. We just have to know who.**

**Chase: Hey babe, is it ok that I start the disclaimer?**

**Lois117: (avoids eye contact) Not now, Chase. I'm talking to Leonard with my emotional problems.**

**Leonard: Huh (Starts writing down notes) avoiding eye contact, interesting.**

**Chase: What do you mean "interesting"?**

**Lois117: Ok, first off, my sessions start before, during the story, and after the story, not during the disclaimer, and second, I don't own any Disney XD and Nickelodeons characters in this story, so enjoy.**

* * *

Mary stops laughing and says, "Ok, never have I ever almost died."

Everyone groans and put a finger down. They all look at each other surprised that everyone, except Mary, almost died.

Mary, wide eyed, asked, "Ok, so all of you have been in a near death experience? Wow, I never even expected this from you Tori, maybe Trina though."

Trina says, "Well, I get attacked by Tori almost once or twice a week, Jade probably every day, a lot with record producers, and one time I snuck on their cupcake float, Cat's idea and we were stranded in the hood, and these guys kept rocking the float back and forth trying to make it fall."

Tori starts her turn, "Well, there was that, the gorilla fight, another time, Jade, Cat, and I stopped at a gas station and this creepy clown came up to me, and asked if I can take him to San 'Die' ago, then he tried to chase us, luckily, we got away."

"Well, I was kidnapped by Nora, an iCarly psycho ex-fan, and she put me down a well and she kept throwing hoses on me. Glad that they didn't all hit me, and they were a lot." Dice says.

"Oh yeah, I was also thrown into the well, and one time I posed as Sam to jump the tuna because I was worried that she wouldn't make it, so I locked her in the closet. Another time was when me and Sam were a in charge of taking care of Goomer while Dice was away for a hair modeling thing, and Goomer barged into our room and sat on me, I think I was going towards the light." Cat says.

Sam starts to talk, "Well, all of my near death experiences have to do with either being in juvey, fights, or iCarly. Practically any wacky thing I get into counts as a near death experience."

"My near death experience would have to be the only two stories I told, when Beck, André, and I were forced to look after Trina when her wisdom tooth was pulled out." The guys cringed at that memory, "and all of us, except Cat, were trapped inside Beck's trailer, and it was super-hot. We almost died from hyperthermia while Cat was busy in the bathroom."

"About that, after I came out of the bathroom, I started to hang out with these guys, sorry." Cat apologizes. Every one glares at her and start to attack her. It took 20 minutes for Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Dice, Sam, and Mary to calm everyone down.

"Ok, look that was all in the past, besides, Cat can't help what she is." Mary says.

"Hey!" Cat shouts.

"Do you want this near death experience to turn into an actual death?" whispers Mary.

"No."

"Then let me do all the talking."

"Fine."

"So, can't we just get back into the game and not kill each other."

Jade asks, "But we lost count, how are we going to know how many fingers we have left?"

Chase reassures everyone, "I decided to make a mental scoreboard, let me show it you guys." He projects everyone's score and everyone continues. Chase would continue the game, "If I may start, all of our near death experiences have to do with either on a mission, school, or even home."

"So, technically, you risk your lives on a daily basis." clarifies Beck.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well that's what you get when you're bionic." Jade says making everyone glare at her.

Chase continues the game, "Ok, never have I ever…chased down a moving vehicle."

Adam, Bree, André, and Trina put a finger down.

Adam starts to explain, "I was chasing a minivan because I was in my space dog suit, and I wanted to get into character before I go to comic-con to look for people to sign my petition to put a space dog in the next _Space Gladiators _movie. I was able to bite off the license of the car."

"Well, I had to chase a train during one of our missions because the brakes broke and it was filled with nucloneum. Another time was when Marcus rigged the self-driving car to trap Leo and drive into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. I learned the hard way that the dear crossing signs don't lie," Said Bree.

"I had to chase a record producer's car because he heard all of us, especially me, sing as 'The Diddly-Bops' and it made look like a freak to him because we were singing about favorite foods while dressed up as foods at a party for five years olds; I was spaghetti." Said André as everyone, but Cat, cringe at the memory.

"I was chasing the same guy." Trina says.

No one was surprised because they know how desperate she is to be famous.

* * *

**Leonard: So when did you feel that your emotions started to go out of control?**

**Lois117: I think a week after the "Spike Fright" episode (sees that the chapter is over) oh, hi, I didn't see you there. So, who do you want to win or lose? Here's the score for you guys to see.**

**Tori**: 6, **Trina**: 7, **André**: 7, **Robbie**: 6, **Beck**: 6, **Jade**: 5, **Cat**: 4, **Sam**: 3, **Dice**: 7, **Adam**: 2, **Bree**: 6, **Chase**: 7, **Leo**: 7, and **Mary**: 8


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alright, so Christmas and New Year's Eve are over, speaking of Christmas, I wrote a reenactment of my favorite 22 Jump Street scene by the characters of Frozen and Rise of The Guardians, no Jelsa though, mainly because I have no idea where I stand in the Jelsa argument, but there is some Kristanna, and I decided to make that a Christmas gift for all the readers, so you can check that out, it's called "22 Jump Street scene: ROTG and Frozen style." So this is the fourth installment of Never Have I ever, and I have the person who is totally losing in this game, Adam Davenport.**

**Adam: Hey Lois117, quick question, what's up with you and Chase right now? You seem distant around him.**

**Lois117: That's between me, Leonard, and the Love Guru Pitka to discuss.**

**Adam: Does it have to do with your emotional problems?**

**Lois117: Adam! Can you please just do the damn disclaimer?!**

**Adam: Alright, Lois117 owns nothing except for Mary. Enjoy**

* * *

"Never have I ever… Cheated on a test." Says Trina as Jade, Sam, Leo, Adam, Mary, and Dice put a finger down.

"I cheat on tests all the time, so don't look surprised." Jade says.

"Same here." Sam says.

"Me too." Dice says.

"Me three." Adam says.

"I practically cheat on my Spanish tests that I have to take home by just looking up a word on google. Some of them are hard to remember, and ironically, I'm fluent in that language." Mary says.

"I actually cheated on a test by using future me. Long story short, future me used a time machine made by future Big D, who turns out horrible by the way, to warn us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were going on a mission they were never going to return from." Leo says as everyone gasp. Leo reassures them, "But we were able to change the future." Everyone sighs in relief. Leo continues, "Another time, I used this mini spy camera, that looks like a fly, to copy off of Bree's test. Apparently, she noticed the fly, and tried to take it away from me, but Perry thought that she was trying to take my test from me, so she got kicked out."

"That is just cruel, Dooley." Tori says.

"Don't worry, Bree made me admit that I tried to use the spy cam on her to Perry." Leo says as everyone high fives Bree, then she starts to look at Chase and says, "What about you Chase, you've cheated on tests before."

"No I haven't, I'm practically engineered as the smartest person in the world." says Chase.

Everyone finally see what Bree means and Jade says, "Being a bionic genius is technically cheating."

"She's got a point there." says Robbie.

Chase, reluctantly, puts a finger down.

Leo continues, "Never have I ever… Had a fake ID."

Jade, Beck, Sam, and Dice had to put a finger.

"Beck and I would make fake IDs for each other." Jade says.

"I got a fake Mexican driver's license from Dice." Sam says.

"I also got a fake ID for myself, in case something comes up." Dice says. "Never have I ever gone to jail."

Tori, Trina, André, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat, Sam, Dice, Adam, Chase, and Leo put a finger down. Mary was shocked and asked, "All of you guys have been to jail? Even you, Chase? Tori? Cat?" They all nodded. Mary asked, "What did you do? When did this happen?"

Tori answered, "Well, all of us were asked to perform in Yerba, but it was in the middle of a war, but we didn't even know about it until we got there. We were performing for a dictator, who had an eye patch, but my shoe came loose and hit him in his only good eye. I was sent to prison for that."

Jade continued, "Then when we were pleading for them to free Tori, dumbass over here," Jade points at Robbie, "electrocuted the octopus, so we were stuck in prison."

"I was in jail one time because the cops saw me giving away counterfeited sweaters." Dice says.

"I was in juvey for fighting with cops, fighting with teachers, shoplifting, and shoving my chilly dog in a Mexican ambassador's pants." Sam says.

"I was in jail for two weeks because I was ripping hair out of a hair model's head. I thought it was a wig." Cat says.

"We were in a beach jail for performing without a permit." Chase says.

"Wow, didn't know that most of you guys had it in you, even you, Cat." Mary says.

"You know, you have the most points, and to make this fair, I say we should dare her to do some of these 'Never have I ever' things." Jade suggests.

Everyone agrees, even Mary because she never backs down from a dare.

"So, what are you going to make me do?" asks Mary.

"How about we go easy on her and get her to chase a car." Tori says.

"We can use my car. It's parked outside." Adam said.

Everyone went outside, and Adam and Cat got in his car as Mary was getting ready to run.

"Ok, car's ready, how about you, Mary?" asked Cat.

"Yep, I'm ready to do this thing." Mary said.

Everyone started to count down "3…2...1…GO!"

Mary started running as everyone was shouting at her to keep running. She was starting to pick up speed until Adam and Cat spotted an ice cream truck, so they immediately stopped the car, but Mary couldn't stop, so she bumped into the car making her fall. Everyone was running to help her up.

"Adam, why did you stop the car?" Bree asked.

"There was an ice cream truck, so I had to stop." Adam answered.

"Mary, are you ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think I have a bruise on my nose though." Mary said as she touched her nose. She was right, she had a bruised nose.

* * *

**Leonard: So what do you fear the most when you watch the episode "Spike Fright?"**

**Lois117: To be honest, I'm just afraid to lose him to someone prettier and better than me, like that Sabrina chick. (Sees the chapter is done) Oh, hey guys, just finishing up my session here. When I say that there might be some dares, I don't lie. Here's the scoreboard.**

**Tori:** 5, **Trina:** 6, **André:** 6, **Robbie:** 5, **Beck:** 4, **Jade:** 2, **Cat:** 3, **Sam: **0, **Dice:** 4, **Adam:** 0, **Bree:** 5, **Chase: **5, **Leo:** 5, **Mary:** 6

**We have our first two losers already, Sam and Adam. Sorry for you guys who were going for Sam and/or Adam, but when send these things out, you have to be wise and see how it can affect others. Keep sending in "Never have I ever…" statements, the more I have, the faster we can choose a winner here.**


End file.
